Dream Present
Dream Present is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. Thanks to the efforts of the Hunters, the bombs were recovered by the Security Division and Molae Venti is safe for now. Chief Pentaglass informs the Commander upon their return that the government has extracted the location of the Great Shadow from within one of Blitz' message capsules and are currently analyzing the data. The location changes over time due to being connected to the photon flow, so they are calculating the new potential location before dispatching the Commander. With time to kill, the Commander is informed that a research team in Unguis Lapis is currently engaged in battle with an Arkz member. They will need to proceed to the scene and assist them. Glustar takes interest in the meseta reward and eagerly requests to be the Hunter dispatched to the mission. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 20-1 From: Government Mission: Our research team in Unguis Lapis just sent an emergency dispatch. They've run into an Arkz member, and are currently engaged in battle. Proceed to the scene at once and protect them! Stage: Unguis Lapis Requirements: Clear Bomb Threat Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Reiz (Diagnosis) Team rules: Default Selectable characters: Glustar Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Sighting 4 Dream Present takes place on the Unguis Lapis map in a 5x5 grid. Reiz (represented by the red circle) begins the fight north of the zone, while Glustar (blue circle) is south. Upon completing this quest, the tier 20 level quests will end and tier 21 will begin. This effectively will render the remaining tier 20 quests, Final Homework (if following the Homework subplot) and Ragol's Photo, incompletable if they were not already finished before starting this mission. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: We're this close to figuring out where the Great Shadow is! Apparently its location is related to the flow of photon. We're still analyzing this info. I'll have you head for the Shadow's location once we discover it. Until then, feel free to take whatever the government gives you. Some stupid expedition team got attacked by the Arkz again. I really don't want to take it, but the money isn't bad this time, so if you find anyone willing to go, go ahead and deploy 'em, okay? ...... The quest Dream Present has been added. Pentaglass: Some stupid expedition team got attacked by the Arkz again. I really don't want to take it, but the money isn't bad this time, so if you find anyone willing to go, go ahead and deploy 'em, okay? Karen: Hello, NAME. We have extracted the location of the Great Shadow. We got the information from within Blitz's message capsule, and right now, we are busy analyzing it. Once we decipher the location, we'll probably go and examine the area. ...... What do you think, though? If we find Shadow and get the quantities of Germ that we want, we'll be able to enhance our Card Technology to the point where we can turn anything we want into a card! Right this minute, the Arkz and the government are fighting for that power. What do they think they're going to do with it? ...... I'm sorry. Your next job is a rescue mission... The Arkz have attacked an investigation team, so please go and help them. Come to think of it, Glustar told me earlier that he was eager for a good job. He'd probably be glad to take this one for you. Glustar: Boss! Do me a favor... Deploy me on that job! I wanna go beat up some Arkz members! I heard there's a pretty decent reward going out for that job... ...'Course, if I say stuff like that, you'll probably think that all I care about is money, huh? You know what, though? I know I did something I can't possibly make up for. Kranz and the Morgue are back to normal, I guess, but I still feel like we've lost something... But still! My dream... it's for the future. If I can't make up for things now, I'll make up for them later. That's the only road left open to me. So come on! Hurry up and deploy me to Unguis! My dream... ...Well, I guess it's more like my old war buddy's dream, but... That guy was a Hunter like me, but he's dead now. He had a dream, though. You know how newmans and humanoids are treated right now... Non-humans are lower-class citizens in this society we have... He wanted to give people like that a good education. He wanted to raise their social standing, you know? I thought he was just being silly, but that's what he did in his work. ...He got injured, covering me during one mission... ...and he ended up dying from his injuries. I wanted to keep his dream going just to repay him at first, but now I've been inspired by that dream, too. Since then, I've been collecting money any way I can. 'Course, I was in love with gambling a long time before that, so... Hahaha! I got most of my money from gambling and other dirty work. I doubt my old war buddy would appreciate that very much... But still, I want to make his dream a reality. I want to reward Stella, too... for latching onto my dream. I want... to make her happy. It's not simply about affection or anything. That's just what I want. Kranz: Yo! Guess what? We finally got it! I think we can get the Great Shadow's location from Pops' message. Isn't that great? I really worked hard for this! This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me. Gahahahah! Well, yeah, I have to admit.... Kylria's work helped us out a heck of a lot. When we were together, the message capsule started shining, and it displayed a map that said it'd mark out the Shadow's location. I just handed it over to Karen, and she's doing all the dirty work. It'll take a little while to fully analyze it, supposedly. Apparently the location changes over time, so they have to calculate the new location first. Guess I'll just have to be a man and wait it out, huh? Gahahahah! ...... He was probably in pretty bad shape. When I heard Pops' voice, it sounded like he was in trouble... ...like he was trying to sound okay, but he really wasn't. He put everything he had left into his voice in that message. I want to help him out. I've got to. What is Pops, really? And what is his son? Do you know? I wish I did. Ino'lis: Sorry... I'm back. Please let me stay here. Just one more time. I can't live unless I'm near Kranz... I just can't. I thought that if I went to the Arkz and stole their secrets, then I'd be helping out everyone, and then... ...and then Kranz would come back to me. I really thought that. What was so wrong with that, anyway? They didn't say anything about an attack. No! They didn't say anything! Nothing!! ...... They couldn't have. They couldn't have... I... saw Kranz. From far away... What? Talk to Kranz? ...!! How can I do that?! You think I can really do that?! ...... What can I say to him after seeing him in that explosion? I can't even apologize to him... Whose fault is that? Come on! Whose fault is that? All I wanted was to help everybody out... Relmitos: Are you worried about something? I can tell from your face. People do strange things sometimes... I know that. Their actions may seem strange to other people, but to that person, it may seem like the only logical course of action. Long ago, there was an android-- Sorry, a humanoid who served my family. She was an extremely faithful servant. She served us for three generations, and watched over my son's deathbed. ...... So it doesn't matter whether a humanoid's brand-new or anything. That's not important. What's important is the actions that humanoid chooses to take. You know what I mean? Sil'fer is troubled, Kranz has returned, and Ino'lis is a changed person. Even so, though, there's no point in worrying about them. You're doing just fine, after all, and the only issue here is what you decide to do from here on out. You have to figure out how to rebuild this C.A.R.D. Lab, and you have to figure out what your next goal should be. That's the only issue. If you have to worry, then worry about what you really need to do. Teifu: Oh, my my my... Lady Viviana and Memoru have made up. I am so deeply moved... Oh dear, oh dear... Lady Viviana is so much gentler now, so much stronger now... The difference is just so splendid! Ohhhh... I... I'm so happy. Seeing your master grow before your very own eyes like this is the dream of any humble servant. Viviana: You know, Commander... This conflict... how's it ever going to end, anyway? I mean, even if we get our hands on that Germ or Shadow or whatever, all that means is our C.A.R.D. Technology will get more advanced, right? That just means the fighting will get more intense, doesn't it? I know they blew up the Morgue... I know what they did to Kranz... The Arkz have done so much to us... So much that I can't forgive them for... But... still! We can't keep this up, can we? I really don't want to fight Memoru... And, besides... I know we were gathered together to help test out the Lab's C.A.R.D. Technology. But in my heart, I felt like we were fighting... Fighting for the people on Pioneer 2. Fighting for peace on Ragol. Now, I'm starting to have my doubts about all this... Director's Room guard: How are you feeling, Commander? Never let your guard down, and you'll never have any regrets. Keeping your Deck well-prepared for any situation is the key to winning your next battle. Researcher: I wonder what would cards be best used for? ...Hmmm. ...! I know! We could use the technology to protect endangered species on Ragol! Huh...? The Arkz are doing that already? Oh... Yeah. I guess you're right. ...... Quest dialogue ---- If I complete just one more job, my dream will come true at last. With all the Meseta I've saved up, I'll finally be able to build the thing I wanted! Commander! Please send me on this mission! Glustar Reiz: Why...kill? Why...destroy? Post-quest dialogue ---- I... I won! I was a little nervous there for a minute, but I made it! I hope I can get paid a lot for this one, eh? I want to use the Meseta I've saved to build a school. I sure hope Stella likes it... Glustar Category:Hunters story quests